wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackwing Lair
=General= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 40 *'Location:' Raid instance located inside Upper Blackrock Spire - Blackrock Mountain. *'Released:' Patch 1.6 *'Abbreviation:' BWL ---- History :The mighty fortress carved within the fiery bowels of Blackrock Mountain was designed by the master dwarf-mason, Franclorn Forgewright. Intended to be the symbol of Dark Iron power, the fortress was held by the sinister dwarves for centuries. However, Nefarian - the cunning son of the dragon, Deathwing - had other plans for the great keep. He and his draconic minions took control of the upper Spire and made war on the dwarves' holdings in the mountain's volcanic depths, which serve as the seat of power for Ragnaros the Firelord. Ragnaros has uncovered the secret to creating life from stone and plans to build an army of unstoppable golems to aid him in conquering the whole of Blackrock Mountain. :Blackwing Lair can be found at the very height of Blackrock Spire. It is there in the dark recesses of the mountain's peak that Nefarian has begun to unfold the final stages of his plan to destroy Ragnaros once and for all and lead his army to undisputed supremacy over all the races of Azeroth. Nefarian has vowed to crush Ragnaros. To this end, he has recently begun efforts to bolster his forces, much as his father Deathwing had attempted to do in ages past. However, where Deathwing failed, it now seems the scheming Nefarian may be succeeding. Nefarian's mad bid for dominance has even attracted the ire of the Red Dragon Flight, which has always been the Black Flight's greatest foe. Though Nefarian's intentions are known, the methods he is using to achieve them remain a mystery. It is believed, however that Nefarian has been experimenting with the blood of all of the various Dragon Flights to produce unstoppable warriors. Location The entrance to Blackwing Lair is located within upper Blackrock Spire, several turns past Rend's room. There is a shortcut to the raid zone if you go to the end of the hallway on the righthand (north) side of the entrance and touch the Orb of Command. This shortcut requires completing the Blackhand's Command quest, detailed later in this article. If you die in Blackwing Lair, you can recover your corpse via two portals: * Running into the Blackrock Spire portal * Running into the Orb of Command room Prerequisites In order to enter Blackwing Lair you must be at least level 55 and be attuned. To become attuned, you must first kill the Scarshield Quartermaster who is found near the Orb of Command (see location above for directions to the orb). Once you kill the quartermaster, loot an item from him called Blackhand's Command which begins a quest (all players in your raid can loot it). This quest requires that you go to the end of Upper Blackrock Spire and touch a brand (found behind General Drakkisath). This will brand you with the Mark of Drakkisath and allow you to use the Orb of Command to enter Blackwing Lair. Note Blackwing Lair is one of the toughest dungeons in WoW, and features some of the most intense and strategic fights in the entire game. It should only be attempted by guilds that have already mastered Molten Core. As such, although it can be entered at level 55, it is considered suicide to even try without some epic quality gear. Once your guild has mastered Blackwing Lair, you are encouraged to attempt the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. =Encounters= Bosses * Razorgore the Untamed * Vaelastrasz the Corrupt * Broodlord Lashlayer * Firemaw * Ebonroc * Flamegor * Chromaggus * Nefarian Trash Mobs * Death Talon Packs * Lab Packs * Wyrmguard Packs =Loot= All remaining pieces of the Tier 2 sets (head and pants drop from Onyxia and Ragnaros respectively), and much more Epic quality gear. For more details see: Blackwing Lair Loot or Kaliban's Loot List which includes class suggestions for all loot. Guides Inner Sanctum's Blackwing Lair Strategy Guide =Movies & Previews= *Elite Chaos - Blackwing Lair on Fileplanet.com *Preview on WoW-Europe.com *Preview at WoWGuru *Description at Worldofwarcraft.com Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Zone:Burning Steppes Category:Zone:Searing Gorge Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Added content